The present innovation relates to a surgical instrument with which particularly ligatures can be carried out quickly and securely.
For the ligature and the subsequent separation of tissue which has numerous vessels, for example, in the case of maceration of parts of the stomach and/or intestines in abdomen surgery, at the present time two instruments are still generally required, namely, the so-called groove and thread holder.
Using these two instruments, the ligature operation begins with the fact that the surgeon accepts the groove and pierces the tissue that is to be ligatured; then a thread is introduced through the eye of the thread holder; subsequently, the surgeon accepts the thread holder and guides the latter in the recess of the groove through the tissue. Then a thread is guided for a second time through the eye of the thread holder; then the thread holder is accepted by the surgeon and the thread holder is guided in the recess of the groove through the tissue. Subsequently the two introduced threads are knotted and finally the tissue located between the two ligatures is distinctly separated. In the case of the use of the groove and thread holder, previously described, uncontrolled bleedings in tissues rich in vessels is avoided, as would develop in the case of ligatures with a needle, since the groove has a blunt point. However, this method of operation is still relatively cumbersome because it uses two instruments.
The novel surgical instrument disclosed herein makes possible the carrying out of this ligature operation in an essentially simplier manner, whereby one instrument according to the innovation disclosed herein is required.
The device according to the present invention consists of a hollow handle in which two spools for threads are disposed rotatably followed by a slender tube which is bent at the lower end and which forms a point, whereby the slender tube is developed flat within the range of this bend and has exit openings for the two threads in the range of bending always laterally behind the point. Preferably, the two spools of thread lie on a joint horizontal axle, which on its part is mounted in the legs of a half tube with blue steel clamps.